Thor and Loki Assassinate President Obama
by lovedove12345
Summary: Thor and Loki accidentally kill the president of the United States. Loki, since he can transform into different forms and bodies, transforms into President Obama and runs the country as president to cover up the assassination while Thor tries to find a way to restore life back into Obama. (THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR FUN! Obama is cool and I have absolutely nothing against him!)
1. The Pathetic Assassination

_**Chapter 1- The Pathetic Assassination**_

"Heimdall, I'm going to Yodenheim to search for my father," Thor was facing the Asgardian sentry of the bifrost bridge.

"What makes you think Odin would be in Yodenheim?" Heimdall spoke in a quiet tone.

"Well, last night, he told me that one of the spies he sent to Yodenheim returned with a bloody wound that split the skin of his neck. There was an inky substance in the wound, and when my father laid his fingers on the wound, the inky substance started to swirl and the spy's eyes became filled with darkness," Thor glanced around himself with concern. "He told me that the inky substance may have some connection to the Aether, so when he was gone this morning, I assumed he went to Yodenheim to seek out some more of that substance."

Heimdall narrowed his eyes. "You're saying that your father just disappeared unexpectedly before spreading news about this unexplained occurrence?"

Thor nodded slowly. "I was quite worried myself, so I set out to come here immediately."

Heimdall slowly closed his eyes and reopened them again. "Thor, I'll have you know that your father did come to me at the break of dawn…however, he did not go to Yodenheim."

"He didn't?"

"No…he demanded that I take him straight to Midguard."

Thor's eyebrows rose. He felt a minor rush of adrenaline. "Midguard…? What in the world would my father be doing in Midguard?"

Heimdall slowly shook his head.

"You mean he didn't even tell you _why _he wanted to visit?" Thor's eyes were wide with shock.

"He was very reticent. He didn't even look me in the eyes when he commanded that I take him to Midguard."

Thor looked around the room again. "Hmm….perhaps he wanted to investigate the spot on Earth where Jane had first discovered the Aether." Thor felt his heart cringe with longing. The thought of Jane Foster stirred him and brought back a flood of memories when he had last seen her on Earth—right after she had been free from the power of the Aether. He remembered that horrid day when he and his brother Loki had taken Jane to Svartalfheim to demand Malekith to release the Aether from his beloved mortal. Thor's eyes suddenly clouded with anguish. That had been the last time he had seen his brother, the last time he would ever see the god of mischief again.

Thor's expression suddenly grew bold and furious. He faced Heimdall with unblinking eyes. "Take me to Midguard," his voice was deep, but he couldn't cover the sullenness in his tone. "If my father is going to retrieve any deadly substance, I want to make sure it doesn't harm him. The whole situation with the Aether had caused too many deaths, especially for our beloved ones."

Heimdall looked into Thor's eyes and understood. They had already lost Frigga, and they even lost Loki. He did not want to question Thor's bold desire to protect his father, who may already be on the verge of death due to his old age.

"Very well," spoke the sentry. "Be careful…Midguard is covered with a dark shadow that has blocked my vision. I cannot tell you where your father is nor can I keep guard over either of you. Odin assumes that such a dark force has been instigated by the Aether, which may still be present on Midguard in the form of the same inky substance that happened to be present in Yodenheim."

Thor nodded. Perhaps that was why his father decided to check on Midguard first.

Heimdall grabbed the tesseract in front of him and released a powerful force of shock waves. The room filled with energy, and then Thor was sucked into a spiraling tunnel of gray-yellow light.

By the time Thor opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a hard surface. The sky was jet black and starless; he assumed it must be the middle of the night in a big city.

He raised himself to his feet, wobbling from the weight of his warrior-clad outfit. "Damn, I should have changed before I came here," he grumbled.

He looked around and realized how high he was situated. Below him was a spacey field of short grass that surrounded a large circular fountain at the center. He widened his eyes and looked across the wide open landscape that surrounded him. "I must be at the top of a tower!" He realized this tower must not be one of the tallest in the planet. This was not half as tall as Tony Stark's Stark Tower.

He walked around frantically, forgetting why he had come here. He ran into a pole and fell back on his bottom, grunting with pain.

"Ouch! Argh! What in the name of—" he looked up and through his dizzied vision, he faced the tall pole. At the very top, flag unraveled in the breeze and revealed its red and white stripes. Thor widened his eyes and then looked across the building. In the distance, he could see the tall tower of the Washington memorial. "Of course…" he muttered. "I must be on the White House…"

He got up to his feet. His head was still spinning with dizziness, and when he stepped forward, he bumped into another figure—someone who seemed to be dressed in the same amount of clothing and armor Thor was dressed in. The two figures yelled with surprise as they collided and both Thor and the other figure fell back on the ground.

"Ow—watch where you're going, you mewling quim!"

The voice sounded exactly like Odin. The other figure was, no doubt, Odin himself. But as soon as hit the ground, he transformed into another figure, and Thor never got to see that he had collided with an identical image of his father. Sitting in front of Thor was no longer the figure of his father, but of Loki, his own adopted brother.

Thor's spinning vision suddenly recovered and he shot up to his feet. He thought he was hallucinating. He gazed down at the fallen man he had just bumped into, who was still sitting on his bottom, sputtering curses as he removed a piece of gum that had stuck to his elbow.

"Damn impious humans," Loki scoffed as he removed the gum and stuck it to the flagpole next to him.

"Loki?!"

Loki flinched and gazed up at Thor. Though it was dark, the moon was full and was shining on Loki's pale white face. Thor noticed the wide-eyed shock in his brother's eyes.

Then he slowly held out his hand to the fallen god. "Brother…? Is it really you?"

Loki stared back at Thor without blinking. Then a smile crept across his face. "Hehe…it's not very respectful to be trespassing on another ruler's property." He ignored Thor's hand and rose up to his feet by himself.

Loki's sly expression did not change as Thor drew back his hand and met his brother's gaze with a frown. "What's going on? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Who's to say that I'm not a ghost warning you to mind your own business and not follow your father into the wrong realm?" There was a hint of irritation in Loki's mischievous tone.

"My father gave me no warning not to follow him—he didn't even tell me he would come here! I only came to make sure nothing would harm him."

Loki chuckled and walked toward the edge of the roof. "Of course, of course. That old scum needs all the protection he can get before his time is up." Loki turned back to meet his brother's serious gaze. "Surely _you_ couldn't wait for that to happen, though, couldn't you? I bet deep down inside, you're just as eager as I am to have the old man die at your feet so that the throne can be handed down to one of us."

Thor's eyes blazed with fury and he lunged himself at his brother. But Thor made the mistake he always tended to make. He fell right through Loki and as soon as Thor hit his chin on the ground, Loki's body vanished into thin air. The god of mischief was suddenly standing a distance behind him, at the other end of the roof.

"Still falling for my old tricks!" Sneered Loki.

Thor shot up to his feet and brushed himself. "Don't ever talk about our father like that again!"

Loki chuckled uneasily. "He's not _my_ father. I can say whatever I want."

"He's ruler of Asgard! He's got more authority than you'll ever have!" He charged at Loki, but Loki teleported to another side of the roof again, leaving Thor skidding to a halt.

Loki's cunning smile was now a dull, disinterested expression. He vanished as the god of thunder lunged himself at him again.

"It is nice to see you too, brother," sighed Loki as he reappeared at the furthermost left corner of the roof.

Thor rose up to his feet and looked at his brother with his eyes burning. The muscular god of thunder suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Here he was, reunited with the brother he had thought dead. Thor erased all the irritation inside him and walked up to Loki, slowly shaking his head.

"Forgive me, brother," said Thor. "I'm just very distressed and anxious about Odin's anonymous disappearance this morning. But your sudden presence has honestly restored joy and bliss inside me. I truly am happy to see that you are still alive."

Loki's unblinking green eyes met Thor's solemn blue. Then the god of mischief gave a warm smile and spread out his arms. "Come on. Give your long-lost brother a hug. I've missed you too."

Thor returned his brother's smile and opened his arms. He stepped forward to embrace Loki in a hug, but the god of mischief vanished again. Thor's arms closed around thin air and he ended up wrapping his arms around his own body.

Loki reappeared behind him and gave the god of thunder a sharp prod with his scepter, knocking his brother off the edge of the roof.

Thor let out a yell and fell through the air.

His bellowing yell awakened the president in his room. Concerned, President Obama rose out of bed and made his way outside to the back of the White House. As soon as he looked up, Thor's massive body crashed on top of him, and the president managed to let out a sharp scream before he was smashed under Thor's heavy-laden body and armor.

"Huh?!" Thor looked wildly around himself and then jumped up to his feet. He stepped aside and stared at the bloody mess before him. "Ahhhhh! Dear Odin! What have I done?!"

Loki suddenly appeared at the president's carcass. He reached out with his scepter and gently nudged the president's limp, bloody body. Loki faced Thor with a sideways smile. "Nice going, brother. Looks like you've killed the president of the United States."

"I killed him?! You were the one who pushed me off of the roof!"

"Barack? Is everything alright?" Michelle Obama's voice sounded from the inside of the White House.

Thor and Loki gazed at each other with shock.

"Damn, let's get outta here," Loki was just about to vanish, but Thor raced up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Now wait just a minute! Jane Foster is a U.S. citizen and I am not going to leave her—or the rest of her country—in a state of terror over their ruler's death!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Right. And what can we do about it? We can't just turn back time or restore life into this mortal." He narrowed his eyes at the bloody carcass. "Hah! Puny mortal rulers think they're so powerful when they're no different from their mortal subjects themselves."

Thor shoved Loki hard against the wall behind a dumpster. They tried to avoid the security cameras that were aligned below the house.

"Listen to me," hissed Thor. "If the United States panics about their fallen ruler, imagine what that's going to mean for Jane! The world will be going into chaos and if they run into the inky substance from the Aether, it will be much easier for them to fall under whatever dark powers are hidden in that substance. We've got to cover up Obama's death."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You really think I care about your beloved mortal or anyone in this mortal realm?"

"Brother, I'll have you know that I refused the throne of Asgard when Odin offered it to me. I told our father—my father—about your valiance and sacrifice during the battle with Malekith. I even told him that you deserved the throne of Asgard more than I did. If he finds out you are still alive, he will most likely make you king, and I would be more than willing to support such a decision. However, if you ignore this horrendous crime we have committed, I will report to him that you were up to some super-sleuth plot to take over the human race again, and he will surely throw you in the dungeons again."

Loki looked into his brother's eyes with an unreadable expression. The corner of his lip twitched. He had already known this. And his heart swelled with pride at the memory of that moment when he had transformed into the body of Odin so that Thor and the entire kingdom of Asgard could see him as King Odin himself. Thor's refusal to accept the throne and his heartwarming words about Loki rang in his head, but Loki showed no sign of gratitude. Instead he gave Thor another cunning smile and chuckled softly. "You're very foolish to not have accepted that throne."

Thor ignored his brother's sarcasm. "I will not question your presence here. All I ask is that you cooperate with me and help clean up this horrible mess we created."

"And how exactly do you plan to get this dead ruler back on his feet?" Loki flashed a glance at the carcass.

"You're the god of mischief are you not?" Thor raised his eyebrows. "You've always been good at transforming into different bodies and tricking people into seeing you as an identical form of another being. Perhaps you can put that ability to use and play ruler for a while?"

"You're asking me to physically become the president of the United States," Loki felt like bursting into laughter. "Brother, this is so unlike you!"

Thor held up his index finger. "Now wait! You're only going to play the ruler of America until I find some way to restore life into Barack Obama. I'll have to take Obama to Asgard and find some healers who can cast some kind of spell on him and reverse death…it's going to be very hard to find anyone who can work such spells, though, so in the meantime, you better take care of the country for him!"

Loki himself had a book of spells he had kept since he was a child, but he decided not to mention it to Thor just yet. His head was filled with thoughts of how he was going to rule the country and subjugate these puny mortals. Even though America was only a small portion of the entire human race, it would still give him another chance to exert power and authority.

"Loki, are you listening to me?!" Thor shook his brother out of his dazed state. "Please, no funny stuff! Don't try to take over the world like you did a few years ago! Remember that S.H.I.E.L.D. is still out there, and they can track us both down if they get anywhere near here! If you show any sign of…mischief…or anything out of the ordinary…they're bound to come and investigate our presence here!"

"Relax, I'm not clumsy like you, I can handle myself," Loki pushed his brother aside and stepped up to the president's body. The moon shone on Loki's face and revealed his wicked grin. "This is going to be fun."

Thor snatched the president's body and held the limp bloody mess in his arms. "I will take him back to Asgard and find some healers. _Please_, don't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Barack! Is that you? Are you outside?" Michelle Obama's voice sounded from inside again. She was approaching the back doors.

Thor gave Loki a shove. "Go! Hurry! And be careful!" Then he turned and raced away with the president's body in his arms.

Loki whirled around to watch the doors open. He kept his eyes wide open as he concentrated on transforming himself into President Obama's body.

Michelle Obama stepped out of the White House and faced her husband—or who she thought was her husband.

"There you are!" She didn't suspect a thing. "Is everything alright?"

Loki stood silent for a moment. Then he looked around and said, "Uh…yeah! Just checking the…sprinklers…." _That was a dumb response_, thought Loki. But at least his voice did sound exactly like the president's.

"Great! Those sprinklers _have _been acting up lately. Why don't you get back to bed? You have a big speech tomorrow about the next steps for the Affordable Care Act."

Loki kept himself from flinching. _Affordable Care Act?! What the hell is the Affordable Care Act?!_ "Speech?" Loki couldn't help questioning.

The First Lady blinked. "Of course. This is the month of March, and we have met our goal of having 7 million people sign up for the ACA. You had a splendid speech prepared for this!"

"Oh…right! Uhhhh…..I'll be totally ready to address my subjects about this wonderful accomplishment. But uhh….please don't ask me anymore questions…I have to get back to sleep and uh…get some sleep." _Crap, this isn't going well. _Loki hastily made his way up to the doors and passed the First Lady, clumsily bumping into her shoulder without looking back. Michelle Obama narrowed her eyes as she watched him head toward a pair of two large doors in the White House.

"Honey…where are you going?" She called.

"To bed, of course!"

"That's the Oval Office…"

Loki was just about to open the two large doors. He stopped and clenched his teeth with embarrassment. "Right! After I speak to the Congressmen about some…important business about my speech. I had some minions who wanted to review the speech with me before tomorrow."

"At 4:30 in the morning?!"

"Hehe….yeah, stupid, huh? It won't take that long, though, I'll be in bed in a bit."

"Okay…" Michelle turned away and disappeared behind another door to a hallway.

Loki made sure she was completely out of sight before he took a deep breath and let go of the doorknobs. "Damn, I'm sucking at this. What the hell is wrong with me?" He looked around and realized with horror that he had no idea how to navigate his way through this huge place. The White House was nothing like Odin's castle in Asgard. He decided to do a bit of touring around the place before he went to bed in the president's room—wherever that room would be.

After about twenty minutes, Loki managed to teleport his way through the White House and become familiar with the different rooms. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing the importance of each room. He teleported to his room and laid in bed next to Michelle Obama, who was already asleep.

_I don't know shit about the president of America,_ thought Loki, staring up at the high ceiling with a blank expression in his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to cope with this position; he had no other option but to go with the flow.


	2. Loki's New Policies

_**Chapter 2- Loki's New Policies**_

Loki was awoken by a sudden crash in the window. He jolted awake and realized it was already morning. Thor had crashed into the room with a white long bag in his arms.

"Loki, did you wake up just now?!" Thor's expression was frantic. "There's a horde of people outside! The First Lady is out there! I'm assuming you should be too!"

Loki winced at the sudden brightness in his eyes and transformed back into his original form. "What the hell are _you_ doing back? I thought you were supposed to take that to Asgard!" He pointed at the body bag in Thor's arms.

Thor huffed. "I was unable to contact Heimdall. He was right—there really is a dark force surrounding this planet and it's blinding his vision. He cannot see or hear us, so we're pretty much stuck here until we find that dark substance and remove that shadow."

Loki sighed and rose to his feet. "So! Sounds like I get to enjoy my reign for a while. What are you gonna do with the body then?"

Thor stomped up to the bed and shoved the bag underneath. He then faced Loki with a stern gaze and held up a thick purple book in his hand.

Loki's eyes widened. "My book of spells!"

"You seemed to have left this on the roof of this White House. I think this would be helpful for me."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't it be smarter to find the Aether substance and give the president some professional help from Asgard? I doubt any of those spells would be of any use on a dead body."

"Well, I know Odin is trying to search for the substance, so in the meantime, I'll do my best to restore life myself."

Loki bit his lip. Too bad Thor didn't know that the real Odin wasn't on Earth.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. President?" A masculine voice sounded from the door to the room.

Thor flinched and hid under the large bed.

Loki transformed back into Obama and responded, "I'll be out in a sec!"

Thor peeked from under the bed and frowned at his brother. Loki met his gaze and slowly shook his head with a sly smile.

"Would you happen to know anything about the Affordable Care Act?" Loki whispered politely.

Thor winced and stared at his brother with confusion.

Loki sighed and looked forward. "Wish me luck, then."

At the front of the White House, Loki faced the noisy crowd of people with a blank expression. Cameras were everywhere, and men dressed in dark suits were gathered in large groups at both of his sides. The First Lady was standing amongst the group to his right, watching with concern. There was no doubt that she knew something strange had gotten into her husband.

Loki looked down at the paper on the podium. _Okay, here's the speech—thank goodness. At least I don't have to BS my way through this shit. Just read what's on the paper and get this over with._

Loki read the entire speech eloquently without arousing any suspicion. Thor listened, hiding behind a nearby tree.

The entire speech had taken an hour and fifteen minutes, and Loki felt as if his vocal chords were going to rot. But he looked down at the crowd with a smile. There was something in that speech that had caught his interest.

"By the way, my fellow subjects," Loki addressed the people in Obama's voice.

Thor squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. _Subjects?!_ He was sure that was not how the president would address his people.

Loki went on, "It seems as if we will be funding a lot of money into this so-called Act. Here's a question for _you_. Do any of you have any idea where the rest of my money is going?"

There was an unusual silence as all eyes focused on Loki—in their eyes, Obama. Their president had never asked questions like this, especially after a speech that was going to be broadcasted throughout the nation.

"Well, come on! Answer me!" Demanded Loki.

A fair-haired lady spoke up with a raised expression. "Medicaid, Medicare, the war in Syria—"

"War?" Loki stared down at the lady standing at the front of the crowd. He tried to hide his concern. "Yes, of course. And explain to me how this war has anything to do with my funds."

The lady chuckled nervously. "Well, not exactly a war…but you yourself advised that we take military action in Syria. You got permission from Congress to declare war and now this year we are hoping to intervene and restrict the Assad's use of chemical weapons."

Chemical weapons. That sounded interesting. "Yes…" Loki was staring deeply into the lady's eyes. "Well. I pose this question because there has been a change of plan. We will go to Syria this evening and take those chemical weapons for ourselves!"

The crowd burst into shock.

"Today?!" The First Lady exclaimed.

Thor was watching with a perplexed look on his face. Go to war?! What in the world was his brother trying to do?!

A few people in the crowd actually started to applaud, while the majority was staring up with confounded horror.

"Mr. President…you ought to have a discussion with Congress before you take such actions," one of the dark-suited men walked up to his side.

"Ah, nonsense!" Loki pushed the man aside and raised his right hand. His glowing scepter suddenly appeared in his hand.

The crowd screamed with horror. They watched with bewilderment as their president grinned wickedly and released a blast of energy from the tip of his spear. Green light shot toward the sky and exploded into a burst of fire. The First Lady fainted.

The dark-suited men crowded around Michelle as the rest of the crowd gazed at their president, awestruck.

Loki smiled through the face of their president. "You know where I got a weapon like this? It started out as a simple weapon in Syria…some kind of gun, I think. Then it was upgraded by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and voila! I obtained the most powerful weapon in the world."

"Oh! Wasn't that the same scepter that terrible god, Loki, used when he attacked New York?!" The fair-haired lady was pointing at his weapon.

"Why, yes," their president was smiling. "You can thank S.H.I.E.L.D. for using chemical weapons to upgrade a simple gun into a weapon identical to that of the villainous Loki."

The crowd was now captivated. They started murmuring amongst each other without taking their eyes off their president.

Loki raised a finger. "But! You must not pose any questions to them. Do not bother them. They work in top secret. Only I can see them and advise them to upgrade the weapons the way I want them to. No one is to visit them," he eyed the cameramen that surrounded him with their mouths wide open and their cameras held in front of their wide-eyed faces.

Loki raised his voice. "It's time we mortals rise up and defend ourselves from such outside threats. We'll invade Syria today, take their chemical weapons, and then disappear. We will return on the following day to use such weapons not only against Syria, but also…" he glanced down at the section of his speech where he had briefly mentioned the military. "…but also against Afghanistan and Iraq! We will upgrade the weapons and we shall become the most powerful country in the realm!"

The crowd was going wild. People were crowding around Loki and shoving microphones toward him, asking a flood of questions about his plans for war.

Thor narrowed his eyes and looked to the sky. He stirred up a roar of thunder and immediately, rain poured over D.C.

The crowd groaned.

"Mr. President! Are there any last words you'd like to say before we end the morning?" One of the cameramen still remained as the rest of the crowd started to disperse.

Loki met the man's gaze with a cold glint in his eyes. "Yes. Get the hell off my property."


	3. Problems with Syria

_**Chapter 3- Problems with Syria**_

That evening, Thor managed to sneak onto the plane headed toward Syria. He had to get a hold of his brother and discuss what absurd plans he had in mind. Since his speech that morning, Loki had been surrounded by hordes of politicians and Congressmen who were following him around and questioning his plans for Syria and government spending. Loki, thankfully, was clever enough to act like he understood every question posed at him. In the end, it was concluded that he would cut government spending on everything—including the ACA—so that he could put in all the funds for upgrading chemical weapons after they obtained a good handful from Syria. The only question Loki didn't answer was _how_ he was going to upgrade the weapons. All he said was that "S.H.I.E.L.D. will know what to do."

Thor was furious. If only these politicians could leave, then he would be able to strangle his brother and squash him just as he had squashed the real president. Instead, Thor struggled to stay hidden as he stalked his brother throughout the White House, listening to the meetings he had with various groups of people he had never seen before. He wished he could teleport like Loki could—it would've made his situation so much easier.

By the time the plane landed in Syria, Loki had collapsed in his seat. This was his first time flying in a first class plane (his first time in any particular plane), and he somehow had grown nauseous as the hours dragged on. He didn't realize that he had unwittingly transformed back into his original self while he had fallen unconscious. Luckily, he refused to let his guards come along, so there was no one else on this fancy plane—except for Thor, who managed to sneak on board.

Thor stomped up to him and shook him violently. "Damn you, Loki, wake up!"

Loki flinched. "Geez, where the hell am I?"

"You're in deep shit, where you've always belonged," spat Thor.

"Er…how do those mewling quims handle these flights?" Mumbled Loki, wobbling as he rose to his feet. He pressed his palm against his right ear to deafen the plane's vibration that was still ringing in his ears.

Thor grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him up to him. "Listen to me, you! What are you thinking?! Invading Syria?! We are only here to cover up the president's death! Not worsen his reputation and screw things up!"

Loki was too weak to jerk away from his brother's grip. He eyed the outfit his brother was wearing. "Hah! I see you're using Chris Christie's suit. A little too big on you!"

Thor rolled his eyes. "I had to take off my armor in order to sneak through those metal detectors. Now listen! Why are you taking Syria's weapons? And why have you entrusted the upgrading to S.H.I.E.L.D.?!"

Loki smirked. "Guess what? Apparently, they're also having trouble detecting anything with the presence of this dark force. This is splendid—we can do whatever we want on this planet, and nobody here or in Asgard can stop us!"

Loki, back in the form of President Obama, met up with the army and headed toward President Assad's territory in Damascus. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by a horde of dark-suited men pointing their guns at them. There was no doubt that these were the Syrian president's guards.

"Damn," Loki looked around as his army pointed their own rifles back at the Syrian guards.

A tall, mustached man stepped forward. Loki assumed he was President Assad.

"Ah!" Loki smiled and made his way up to the president. "So you're the quim who's stirring up trouble with all the weapons!"

President Assad narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? I was never informed that you would be visiting!"

Loki started to circle around the Syrian, swaggering and keeping his cocky smile on his face. The guards and the U.S. army watched with confounded stares at their president's abnormal behavior.

"Oh, you don't need to be informed," Loki stopped and stood behind the Syrian. He leaned forward and spoke in his ear, "Why, I was never informed that you would be secretly sending terrorists to _my_ country!"

Assad grabbed Obama's arm and thrust him forward so that the president fell to the ground on his side. The army and the guards backed away with shock. Thor, who was hiding behind a bush, watched with horror, ready to summon another thunderstorm.

Loki winced. That hurt. He had fallen hard on his right arm and had cracked his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Assad was pointing a gun at his forehead.

"Get out of my country, Obama. Or your head will be blown off before the rest of your country," threatened the Syrian president.

Loki blinked and then smiled. "Please, I don't like having people tell me what to do," he spoke politely. He raised his arm and his scepter appeared in his hands. He aimed the tip at President Assad and released a burst of energy, sending the Syrian President flying across the lawn until he crashed into tables of fruit in a marketplace several miles away.

The guards immediately started shooting at the U.S. army and at Loki, but Loki shot up to his feet and released shock waves from his scepter, killing each of the guards that came his way. He hurried down the street and fled the remaining guards that chased him, shooting at him with their small guns.

The sky started to rumble, but Loki ignored it. "Thor, you're a fool if you think a mere thunderstorm is going to stop me," he muttered as he leapt over a pile of garbage bags. He landed on the other side, only to find that the guards had taken another route and were pointing at him with their guns again.

Loki easily struck them all with shock waves, and as soon as they dropped dead, he transformed back into his own body. He stepped over their bodies and made his way down the alley, ready to accomplish what he had come here for.


	4. Crows in Obama's Bedroom

_**Chapter 4- Crows in Obama's Bedroom**_

Loki returned to the White House with the U.S. Army. He didn't say a word to his wife as she greeted him with a worried hug at the front of the White House.

"Mission accomplished," he said curtly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has the weapons, and it won't be long before they upgrade them so that we will be ready for an invasion on Syria, Afghanistan, and Iraq in another day or two."

"Oh…are you sure it's necessary to—"

Loki interrupted the First Lady by raising his scepter. "For weapons as powerful as these, anything is necessary. But remember—no one speaks to S.H.I.E.L.D. except for me. Not even Congress can have any contact with them. Only _me_."

And with that, he walked away and disappeared into the White House.

He entered Obama's bedroom and found Thor sitting on the bed with the dead president's body lying in front of him. Thor was flipping through the pages in the book of spells, muttering under his breath and making awkward hand motions.

Loki winced and transformed back into his original form. "Any luck?" He passed his brother and headed toward the bathroom, ready for a long shower.

Thor spoke without turning away from the book. "Not yet," came his muffled answer.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to open the bathroom door. A horde of crows fluttered out of the bathroom, colliding into Loki's face and knocking the god of mischief over. Loki yowled and fell on his bottom.

Thor whipped around and widened his eyes. "Oops! Shoot, get back get back!" Thor commanded the birds. The crows cawed and settled down as they perched on the headboard of the bed, eying Obama's dead body in front of Thor.

Loki cursed and shot up to his feet, brushing feathers off his chest. "Thor! Why the hell are there—"

"Look, I'm testing these spells on these crows before I attempt anything on Obama!" Thor explained hastily. "So far, I've only killed seven. But I think I'm getting somewhere!"

"You are an imbecile, you know that?" Loki stomped up to his brother with a dangerous glare. "It's already a hassle to keep _you_ and this…carcass….hidden in this damned White House, and I'm not going to put up with forty crows living in my bathroom!"

"Loki, what's that black stuff on your cheek?" Thor was staring at a dark circular mark on his brother's left cheek.

Loki narrowed his eyes and touched the mark. His fingers felt a gooey substance on his left cheekbone. Gasping, he hurried into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the circular mark, the size of a baby's fist.

Thor stepped up to his side. "How long has it been there?"

"I don't know!" Snapped Loki. "I swear, I just noticed it now. Maybe I obtained some weird chemical stain when I was stealing those chemical weapons from Syria."

Thor pressed his fingers against the mark and flinched, drawing back his hands. Loki turned to him with a nasty glare, but Thor was staring at his fingers with awe. "Loki…what if that's the same inky substance that Odin discovered the other day? It sure feels gooey enough."

Before either of the brothers could say anything, there was a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Mr. President? Are you in there?"

It was the voice of that fair-haired lady who attended his speech that morning.

Thor and Loki started to panic. Thor rushed out of the bathroom and gestured for the crows to head toward Obama's closet. Luckily, the crows obeyed him and gathered into the closet quietly.

Loki remained standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself as he slowly transformed into Obama's body. The mark was still there on his cheek.

"Crap," he muttered.

"Mr. President?" Came the lady's voice. "It's me! Hillary Clinton! You scheduled my visit on the day of your speech on the ACA! I've been waiting in the dining hall for half an hour!"

Loki watched as Thor grabbed Obama's body and threw it in the closet with the crows. There was a loud caw from a few of the birds before Thor slammed the door on them.

"No!" Hissed Loki, racing up to his brother. "I've hidden the chemical weapons in there!"

"Mr. President? Is everything alright?"

Loki whipped around and stared at his bedroom door.

"Uh…yeah! Just shooing some nasty crows away from my window!" Loki responded. "J-just go back to the dining hall and wait for me! I'm coming down right now!"


	5. Coming out of the Closet

_**Chapter 5- Coming out of the Closet**_

That night, Loki returned to the president's bed, exhausted. His meeting with Hillary Clinton had taken up the rest of his day, and involved discussing the plans for the invasion with the upgraded chemical weapons. When people would question his black mark on his cheek, he assured them that it was just a chemical stain from the chemical weapons he had stolen from Syria.

Loki had hidden the chemical weapons in Obama's closet, but he made sure to tell Hillary Clinton and the rest of the nation that they were stored away with S.H.I.E.L.D. and in the process of getting upgraded. His plan was simple: he would upgrade the weapons himself, since he was the only one who knew how to use the correct tricks and spells; the rest of the world would think that S.H.I.E.L.D. was upgrading them. All he had to do was make sure no one was questioning S.H.I.E.L.D. about anything he had said about them. His real plan was to destroy that wretched agency, along with their so-called allies, the Avengers, as soon as he upgraded the weapons. Then he would be ready to take over America and the entire human race without any distractions.

But as he entered his room, he cast a worried glance at the closet. He couldn't hear any cawing. He hadn't spoken to his brother after he had left to meet with Hillary Clinton, so he had no idea what Thor could have done with those crows—and Obama's body.

As he climbed in bed next to the First Lady, she shifted and rested her head on his shoulder.

Loki, still in the body of Obama, stared down at her and narrowed his eyes menacingly, feeling very much annoyed. He looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep.

Next morning, the First Lady was gone. There was no sign of her in the room. Thank goodness. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and transformed back into his original body.

His solace did not last long. He suddenly heard the sound of murmuring and smooching. It was coming from Obama's closet. Loki raced up to the large closet doors and opened them up to find that Thor was inside, lying on the ground. Pressed against his face, with her body on top of him, was Jane Foster.

"Great Odin!" Loki cried. The crows, gathered on the racks above them, were suddenly startled by his sudden intrusion and they immediately fluttered out of the closet, cawing and colliding into Loki so that the god of mischief fell backwards and landed on his bottom again. "DAMN YOU!" Loki's sly, velvety voice was now filled with voluminous rage.

Thor and Jane stopped kissing and turned their heads to face the angry god.

"Loki!" Gasped Jane. She stood up and brushed the crow feathers off herself. Thor rose to his feet and stood by her side.

Loki shot up and grabbed Jane's forearm, squeezing her so tightly that she let out a scream that echoed in the room.

"Hey don't—" Thor reached out a hand toward Jane, but Loki kicked his brother in the crotch and threw Jane aside.

"Explain to me why you decided to pull your mortal girlfriend into this mess!" Loki shoved Thor's shoulder as the god of thunder bent down, groaning. "You think hiding chemical weapons, crows, and a dead body is not enough, huh? Well, why don't you bring your girlfriend _and_ your gang of Avengers?!"

Loki whirled around and watched the crows disperse into the room. The room was filled with flying crows, filled with the sound of their mocking cries.

"Looks like I've got some cleaning up to do before you let in anymore visitors," he scoffed. He reached for his scepter and shot a burst of light at each of the crows. Each one he shot exploded into a pile of blood and feathers, and within two minutes, the entire room was splattered in blood with black feathers lying across the bed and floors.

Then Loki pointed his scepter at Jane, who was rising to her feet again.

"Loki, _stop!_" Her voice was firm. She met his dangerous green gaze with unblinking eyes. "If you bothered to take a look…" she bent down and picked up one of the black feathers by her feet. It was covered in blood…as well as something black and gooey. "…some of these crows had obtained the same inky substance that's made up your mark. You were right—those chemical weapons _did_ give you that mark, and now that the crows were shoved into the closet with the weapons, they also obtained the substance."

Loki snickered and shifted his gaze from Jane to Thor. "So what were you two doing in there? Were you both planning to get that nasty stuff so that you would both have the same mark that I have?"

"I happen to have the very item that's responsible for the presence of that dark substance on the weapons," Jane reached into the closet and pulled out a glass cube from her luggage. Inside was a small black spiral. It was the same size and shape as the black mark on Loki's cheek, except it was three-dimensional.

Loki narrowed his eyes. Thor stepped up to her side, eying the spiral as he remarked, "It _is_ part of the Aether. It's not the Aether itself, but it definitely is a vital substance that belongs within the Aether."

Jane nodded. "It's as if someone pulled it out of the Aether and left it here on Earth. I found this in my fireplace two nights ago. After Erik, Darcy, and I analyzed it, we discovered it was a source of the Aether itself."

"There must be one of these substances in Yodenheim as well," said Thor. "Because one of our Asgardian spies returned from Yodenheim with its inky substance in his wound."

"You're sure this inky shit came from that spiral?" Asked Loki, rubbing his gooey mark with his finger.

Jane nodded. "Thor and I were up all night investigating the substance on the chemical weapons. Apparently, this spiral had been floating across the planet like a bubble, and its inky substance happened to be leaking from it. It must have floated from Syria all the way to my fireplace, where I found it and locked it up in this glass cube." She looked up at Thor with a mischievous smile. "It's a good thing you remembered to visit me this time. If you didn't fetch me last night, I wouldn't have noticed the substance on your hands."

Loki realized that Thor had the gooey substance stained over his palms. He must have touched those chemical weapons when he was hiding in the closet with the crows.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Amazing." His tone was bland. "So now we've found the source responsible for the dark force surrounding this planet. Looks like my reign is over." He stared into the closet at the white body bag. Now that they found the source of the dark shadow, they could destroy it and contact Heimdall again. They would be back in Asgard with the president's body ready to be healed.

But Loki met his brother's gaze and chortled. "But it's gonna take you a long time to find a healer who can restore life."

Jane laughed. "Don't be too hopeful, Loki. The president's not really dead."

Loki flinched. "WHAAAAT?!"

Thor stifled a laugh. "We were wrong, brother. Apparently, with that dark shadow surrounding the planet, death is blocked. No spirits are able to leave the physical realms to pass onto another realm. The dark force surrounding this planet is more powerful than we know."

Loki just stared at his brother with wide-eyed shock.

Jane smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know how you must feel," she said teasingly. "If this dark force were not present, the president would have died in a snap. But his death is blocked—paused, actually—by the presence of the dark force. He is completely unconscious and he will be unconscious forever—unless we cure him right now."

Loki met Jane's gaze with a wicked grin. "_Or_ we can just destroy that dark force and let his spirit pass onto the realms of eternity!" Loki snatched the cube out of Jane's hands and raced across the room.

"Hey!" Jane cried, dashing after the god of mischief.

"Loki, give that back!" Thor bellowed, clenching his fists, ready to summon a thunderstorm. His anger stirred up the skies and a deep rumble echoed throughout D.C.

Loki leapt onto the bed, ignoring the bloody mess and the feathers that surrounded his feet. He jumped back as Jane leapt forward to grab the cube. She fell on her face and squealed with horror, spitting out feathers and wiping off blood from her mouth.

"You're forgetting I am president of the United States," Loki spoke slyly. "Don't make me call security on you two."

As if to respond to his threat, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. President?" It was one of his guards.

Jane gasped and looked over her shoulder to the bedroom doors across from the bed.

"Everything's alright!" Loki was suddenly speaking in Obama's voice. Jane looked up and realized he had transformed into the president. The mark was still present on his cheek, and the cube was still in his hands. "Just tell the First Lady that we're sleeping in the Blue Room tonight! I've got a surprise for her!"

Loki jumped off the bed and slipped the cube in the front pocket of his black coat. He turned to Thor and Jane with his clever smirk on his face. Jane winced. It was so awkward to see him do that when he was in the form of the president.

"Try to keep everyone out of this room," he said coolly. "If anyone finds out how messy this place is, I'm not gonna act like I had anything to do with it."


	6. Dilemmas—Presidential and Sexual

_**Chapter 6- Dilemmas—Presidential and Sexual**_

The meetings for the rest of that had kept Loki too busy to worry about the dark force. He knew he could just take the glass cube out of his pocket anytime, throw it on the ground, and release the spiral force inside, but he needed to find a way to destroy the spiral itself.

When the meetings were over, he spent the rest of the day upgrading the chemical weapons. Pretty soon, his closet was full of Asgardian weapons with the power of magic. He smiled wickedly, ready to put the weapons to use. The country was already at war with Syria, and there were troops fighting on Syrian and U.S. grounds. Tomorrow, the same would happen in Afghanistan and Iraq—except with much more violence and bloodshed.

By the time it was two in the morning, he banged the doors of the Blue Room open, relieved to see that the First Lady was waiting for him on the bed that the guards prepared for them.

Michelle Obama stared at him with concern and a hint of excitement in her eyes. "So what's the surprise?"

Loki didn't meet her gaze. He dropped himself on the bed and fell asleep.

When Loki awoke, the morning sun was shining through the shutters of the window. He realized he didn't even shower or change clothes before he had collapsed by Michelle's side. He turned to his left to see that Michelle was gone. He figured she must be upset with his failure to provide a "surprise" for her.

He yawned and reached into his pocket for the cube—and realized it was gone.

Loki gasped and started feeling all over himself for the cube. He instantly transformed back into his original form and felt all over himself again. The cube was no longer with him.

He started to panic. He couldn't have lost it! He started rummaging through the sheets, burying himself beneath the blankets and searching frantically for the cube.

"Looking for this?"

It was the sound of Jane's voice.

Loki tore a hole in the blanket and rose up on his knees to see that Jane was standing by the dining table across the bed. She was smiling playfully at him with the cube in her hand.

Loki growled and leapt across the room with his arms spread out. Jane dashed to the right and Loki crashed onto the table behind her, knocking off all the platters onto the floor where they broke into sharp pieces. Loki cursed as he realized he had cut his lip.

Loki whipped his head to his right and glared at Jane as she stood in front of the door to exit the room.

She was still smiling at him. "If you're wondering how I got here, it was simple. You pissed off the First Lady so she left early in the morning, not bothering to lock the doors of this room. It was only a few minutes ago that I easily took this from your pocket—you were sooo knocked out."

Loki decided chasing her around would only waste his time. He wiped the blood that was dripping from the side of his lip and stood up straight on the table. He faced her with crestfallen look on his face. "Yes, I was sooo exhausted. It's not that easy to run this country."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "So what makes you think you'd do any better ruling the entire world?"

Loki let out a sigh and looked to his feet as he walked forward, carefully stepping over the platters that remained on the table. "To be honest, I was rethinking my whole plan to take over the world. After dealing with some of the politicians in those meetings…ugh, it really made me rethink this whole situation."

Jane snickered. "So then I guess you're fine with Thor and me taking the _real_ president to a hospital?"

Loki shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "Do what you want, I guess…"

Jane put the cube in her pocket and crossed her arms. She gave Loki a quizzical stare. "How very queer. So you're just gonna give up like that? Watcha gonna do with all those chemical weapons?"

Loki shrugged again. "When the real Obama is cured, he can deal with them. I'm not running this country anymore."

Jane huffed. She knew Loki was lying. There was no doubt about that. But she decided to play his game anyway.

"That's awfully lazy of you, Loki," she said sassily. "Shouldn't you clean up the mess you made before you return this country to the real president? You've done a _horrible _job in the three days that you ran this country. In two days, you've put America at war with Syria, and it will only be a matter of hours before we invade Afghanistan and Iraq with your weapons of mass destruction."

Loki raised his eyes and met her gaze, still looking exhausted. "Actually, it only took one day to put America at war with Syria. Your docile country needs to be a little aggressive sometimes, don't you think?"

"Hmm, well, if the real president Obama were back on the 'throne,' I don't know what we'll be up to," she gave Loki a wink. "To tell you the truth, I'm not always satisfied with what President Obama has put us through."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Oh?" He leapt off the table and landed quietly on his feet. He stepped up to Jane without taking his meticulous eyes off her. "Does that mean you won't be happy if the real President Obama ran this country again?"

Jane shook her head. "I really won't be happy with him running the country. I mean, he's very unpredictable, and I've really disagreed with some of the policies he's enforced." She gave a laugh—or what sounded like a laugh. "With _you_ pretending to be the president, though, at least it's predictable what we'll go through."

Loki was standing right in front of Jane, gazing down into her eyes. "Ah, and what is that?"

Jane smiled. "War. Violence. Destruction." She added with a giggle, "Dictatorship."

Loki grabbed her shoulder and a smile crept across his face. "Oh no, Jane. Please don't call me a dictator. I prefer to be called…king…if you please."

Jane rolled her eyes still smiling. "Please. You? A king? Only if Thor promises to refuse the throne…and keeps that promise."

Suddenly, Loki's heart was beating rapidly with complete rage. He could feel his skin burning with envy, and his vision was blurred with fury. His throbbing head was filled with images of himself slitting Thor's neck, bashing his brother against the wall, doing all kinds of horrible things to destroy his brother and destroy him for good.

When Loki could see clearly again, he realized there was something he could do to hurt his brother—something that would surpass all the violence in those thoughts. He grabbed Jane with both hands, pulled her up to him and strongly pressed his lips against hers.

At first, Jane whimpered, struggling to pull her lips away from his. But then Loki softened his kiss. He was no longer sucking her lips; instead, he was engaging himself in a true, smooth kiss that made Jane lose all her senses and respond the same way. She let herself fall back so that her back hit the wall behind her. Loki did not take his lips off of Jane as she suddenly began murmuring and moving so that their kissing suddenly became a violent scene of physical contact with the rest of their bodies. Pretty soon, Loki let himself fall back, but there was no wall behind him. He fell to the ground and let Jane rip open his black shirt he had worn in place of his armor.

"Jane?" Thor's voice was low as he made his way through the White House, heading toward the Blue Room with the body bag in his arms. He found the doors to the Blue Room and hurried up to them before he could be seen. He stood at the doors and gave a slight knock. "Jane! I can't keep Obama's body hidden in the closet! Michelle Obama has the key to her own room and could be coming up any minute!"

There was no answer. All he could hear was the sound of rummaging and occasional bumping against the wall. He frowned. "Jane?" He opened the door and widened his eyes at the sight before him. He dropped the body bag and Obama's body hit the floor with an echoing thud. His head was sticking out, for Thor had not zipped it all the way shut.

Loki and Jane took no notice of the god of thunder standing before them. They rolled around on the floor, kissing and grabbing at each other like wildcats in a fight. Loki yanked off Jane's sweater and the cube fell to the floor with a crash. The dark spiral escaped and was suddenly hovering over the unmoving body of Obama.

"Mr. President? Mr. President!" It was the voice of Hillary Clinton. She noticed Thor standing at the doorway to the Blue Room with his back turned to her. She winced and stomped up to him. "Excuse me? Sir! Is there a reason why you're—wahhhh!" She let out a scream as she noticed Loki and Jane on the floor. "Good heavens! Mercy me! What in the name of—"

Jane was the first to snap out of her trance. She flinched and whipped her head to her left to face Hillary Clinton, standing by Thor's side with her mouth agape.

Jane immediately kicked Loki off of her and shot up to her feet. She pulled her shirt up and unintentionally started rambling in gibberish.

Loki rose up to his feet, dizzy, but regaining focused immediately. Ignoring his brother's shocked gaze, he gave Hillary Clinton a cold stare. She was gazing at Obama's body and was pointing at Loki with a menacing scowl.

"Monster…" she hissed. "It's _you_."

Loki chuckled. He forgot he was not transformed into the president at the moment. "Damn right it's me." He suddenly pointed toward the doorway where she stood. "Look! Now I'm over there!"

Hillary Clinton looked behind her shoulder, but as soon as she turned around, Loki raced up to her and swatted at her head. The blow was so fierce that Hillary Clinton easily fell over and lied unmoving before his feet.

Thor flinched, gazing down at the new unconscious body in the room.

"Don't worry," sneered Loki, buttoning up his shirt. "She's not dead yet."

"Um…actually, she might be." Jane was staring at the broken glass cube with horror. "The spiral ball is gone…."

Loki suddenly caught a glimpse of the spiral ball floating down the hallway. He was just about to dash after it, but Thor immediately pushed his brother aside, banging him hard against the wall, and sped up to the dark spiral.

"Thor…!" Jane whimpered. She had never felt so awful before. What Loki had done was beyond her control. His kiss—there was no doubt it was meant to entice her, to force her to lose all her senses so that she would have no control over what she was doing…or what she was feeling. It had been no ordinary kiss.

Suddenly, Thor was surrounded by a horde of guards. Pretty soon, the entire White House was filled with commotion as the guards discovered the unconscious bodies of Obama and Hillary Clinton. Loki summoned his scepter and zapped at all the guards that came his way. His eyes were darting rapidly to catch sight of the dark spiral. He had to destroy it. He had to get rid of that dark shadow and allow Obama's spirit to pass into the spirit world.

He teleported to Obama's room, where Michelle Obama was screaming at the blood and feathers plastered against the walls and floors. Loki reached out for one of the weapons in his closet and zapped her with a burst of flames. He cackled and shot up, crashing through the ceiling and landing on the roof.

"How do you like that, Thor?" His voice was loud and clear. "You think I would settle for a few days to rule only a portion of the human race? Think again!" He aimed his weapon at the darkening sky and let out a burst of flames that released balls of fire. The fireballs fell like comets and hit the White House. People fled the House with their heads in flames.

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the sky. Loki gazed up with a look of disgust. "Oh, very mature, Thor! You think thunder is going to scare me?!"

But it wasn't Thor who had summoned the thunder. Suddenly, there was a dark swirl in the sky, and a figure was hovering at the center. The figure was gliding through the air, heading down toward Loki.

The god of mischief widened his eyes. "Odin…?"

The mighty god grabbed Loki's raven black hair and pulled him through the air with him. Loki screamed and struggled in the god's grip, but Odin did not let go.

Thor crashed out of the White House and stared at Odin with shock. "Father!" He faced the god in midair, hovering with distraught. Obama's unmoving body was unconscious in his arms, no longer in the body bag.

Odin pointed at the body. "Listen to me, both of you!" His voice was loud and clear, despite the bellowing wind. "The dark substance of the Aether has absorbed into both your bodies!" He gave a quick nod at the black mark on Loki's cheek and on Thor's palms. "This means that both of you will be unable to return home until you flush that substance out of your bodies!"

Loki kicked in midair as he hung from his father's grip. Thor watched him with fury in his eyes, and then faced his father. "And how do we do that?" He bellowed over the thundering wind.

Odin looked straight at him with his single eye. "You must pass the substance into another body." His gaze shifted to Obama's body in Thor's arms. "Loki? I think you owe this president a few more lives. If you transmit that dark substance from your body to the president's, he can avoid death and you can be able to return to Asgard."

Loki paused and narrowed his eyes. "How am I supposed to—"

"You must transmit the substance orally," remarked Odin.

Thor blinked, then threw his head back and let out a burst of laughter.

Loki's mouth dropped open and he yanked himself out of Odin's grip. "Hell no! There's no way I'm having sex with the president!"

"Well," Odin spoke seriously, "you have the option of donating your blood to him. But then the president would share your godlike powers of trickery!"

Loki rolled his eyes and snatched the body from Thor's arms. "Why can't Thor make out with this carcass?" Loki scoffed.

Thor chuckled nervously. "Um…I think I'd rather do Hillary Clinton instead."

"Good," said Odin. "I'll do my best to heal the rest of the unconscious mortals who have suffered from this terrible reign. As soon as we are finished, we'll destroy that dark force, and return to Asgard."


	7. A Smooth Conclusion…or is it?

_**Chapter 7- A Smooth Conclusion…or is it?**_

Thor was back in Asgard, sitting beside his father's throne. He was watching Midguard through a thin film in the air. Jane was safe in her home with no minor injuries whatsoever, and the White House looked as if he and Loki had never been there. President Obama was in his Oval Office, talking on the phone, as if nothing had happened.

Thor turned to Odin, who was sitting on the throne, watching the events on the thin film.

"They will never forget, will they?" Thor spoke gravely.

Odin shook his head. "They need to be aware of the tricks your brother can play on them."

"What did you do with the Aether? I mean…the source of the Aether?"

"All scattered fragments of the Aether have been destroyed," said Odin. "There is no longer a dark force to cover Earth, which is why we can see it right now. But…that also means the spirits can come and go from its realm. Death, once again, is inevitable."

Thor sighed. "Except for President Obama. The dark substance runs in his blood now…thanks to what you made Loki do to him."

"I had my reasons for allowing Loki to do that," said Odin. "And it is better to let the dark substance rest within a mortal body rather than have it floating around Earth, creating a dark shadow. We can still keep our eyes on Obama, even though the dark substance runs in his blood. But yes, you are right…because of that dark substance in his blood, his spirit is unable to pass onto another world…and he is unable to die."

Thor closed his eyes and shuddered as he thought, _And so is Hillary Clinton._

Thor strolled around the castle, alone in his thoughts. Before it was dinnertime, he made a visit to the dungeons. He passed by his brother, who was sitting in the corner of his cell once again, without the black mark on his face. A small American flag was placed in front of him, and he was staring at it meticulously. He looked up as soon as he noticed Thor was heading his way.

Thor's eyes were expressionless as he approached Loki's cell. He shot him a quick glance, but did not slow his pace. He passed by his brother without a word.

Loki's eyes followed Thor until the god of thunder exited the dungeons. As soon as he was out of sight, Loki stared at the American flag before him. He let it slowly transform back into what it really was—a dark spiraling ball.


End file.
